


Together With You

by beautifulEnmity



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fighting, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, as in they fight other subclasses, sleeping, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: Gil and Ray are a good team. They share many things like their love for fighting, the adoration for their boss, their favourite type of coffee, the fun of teasing the other and a bed.





	Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> For hikaru-sora on tumblr ^^

"Gil! To the left!"

Without a second thought Gil jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack aimed at him. He turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder at Ray who was fighting a few metres away with another subclass.

"Thanks for that, Ray," he yelled, smiling at his partner as he dodged another attack from the subclass.

"Now who would dare attack us, hm? Who would attack two friendly men on their way to get a coffee?"

The subclass only let out a low growl followed by a hiss before lunging at Gil again, who evaded the attack, but let out a sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped then, right Ray? Since we're the ones who were attacked."

"That's right, Gil," Ray replied before delivering a kick to the other subclass' stomach, sending him flying into the wall of the alley that they were passing through. There was an impressive dent in the stone as the vampire slid to the ground, knocked unconscious by the force of Ray's attack.

"Do you think Big Sister is gonna believe us when we say this was self defense?" Gil asked, an excited glint in his eyes as he delivered a hit to the remaining subclass who could only block it in the last possible second and was pushed back several steps.

"I don't know, Gil. But this really _is_ self defense." Ray replied, now taking stance next to Gil as they observed the vampire who was glancing between them and his unconscious partner, apparently debating whether or not he should continue fighting or flee.

Gil however wasn't going to give him any time to make a decision. He sent a mischievous  smirk towards Ray who understood immediately and also let his mouth curve upwards into a smirk while he held up his hands to form a rectangle.

" ** _Illumination._** "

The subclass' expression went from confused to horrified when he realised what was happening, but his reaction had taken too long and there was no way of escaping for him.

"Nice, Ray," Gil commented, already aiming his finger at the now unmoving attacker. "Now it's my turn."

" ** _Forbidden Lover._** "

The onslaught of water send the subclass right into the wall next to his partner, now also knocked unconscious.

"That was fun, right Ray?" Gil laughed, turning towards his partner and slinging one arm around his neck.

"Yes, it really was. Although we may have gone a bit overboard with our last attack."

Gil only shrugged, the smile never leaving his face.

"You did great, by the way," he commented. He pulled Ray's face down so that they were at the same height and pressed a light kiss against his cheek, laughing at the blush that crept up the other neck and face.

"Th-thanks, you too, Gil," Ray muttered, obviously flustered.

"How about we go for that coffee now? Before we have to report to Big Sister about this?" Gil asked, linking their hands together after seeing Ray nod.

"The café isn't that far from here, let's go!"

 

-

 

"So you two were attacked?"

The Mother's voice was completely calm as she looked at her two subclass.

"Yes, two vampires suddenly jumped on us, right Ray?"

"It was self defense."

The Mother let out a sigh as she looked at the two.

"Did you manage to find out why they were attacking you? Who sent them?"

"Not really," Gil said, looking to the ground like a child that got reprimanded, "but maybe they are still there? We knocked both of them out!"

"I'll sent someone there immediately." She looked over at one of the vampires that was standing at the side who immediately left the room.

"Now back to you two." She turned her had back towards Gil and Ray. "Please try to get any kind of information out of the attackers if something like this should happen again. It's important to know if someone is targeting us."

After glaring at them for a few seconds her features softened and she took a couple of steps towards them.

"But I'm glad you aren't hurt," she said and gave both of them a hug.

There was a fond smile on her face after she let go and she ushered Gil and Ray towards the door.

"Now you both go to your room and rest. I'll take care of the situation with the attackers."

They nodded in unison, an equally fond smile on their faces and left the room.

As they walked along the hallway to their room, Gil suddenly took Ray's hand in his and started swinging their arms, a happy smile on his face.

"Big Sis really is the best, right Ray?"

"Yes, but we need to make sure to know who's attacking us next time so hat we don't cause more trouble for her."

"Roger that!" Gil exclaimed and made a mock salute with his other hand, causing an amused smile to curve Ray's lips upward.

They continued their way too their room, Gil talking about random things and Ray listening intently. After a couple of minutes they arrived and Gil let himself fall onto the bed immediately, both his arms stretched out.

"Hah, I'm beat. Unexpected fighting is always so exhausting."

He heard Ray's low chuckle and glanced over at him where he was standing in front of the dresser and changed into his pyjamas, mask and shirt already discarded.

"Why are you laughing? You're as tired as I am!" he accused while sitting up and watched as Ray walked over to him. He stopped directly in front of Gil, looking down at him with a teasing smile.

"That's right, Gil, but at least I don't whine about it."

"Whine?"

Something playful flickered to life inside of him and within seconds he had Ray pressed down onto the mattress despite their height difference. 

"I don't whine."

"Of course."

There was still a teasing edge to his voice and Gil tried his best to not be affected by it. He knew that they were both really tired and that this wouldn't really help them relax, but it was so easy to fall into this pattern. Trading half-hearted insults or just teasing the other a bit was what came naturally to them whenever they were alone.

But in this moment the exhaustion won, no matter how much Gil would have liked to tease Ray back.

He let himself fall onto the other who let out a surprised yelp.

"Let's just sleep now," Gil mumbled with his head resting on top of the Ray's chest. He could feel it rising and sinking with every breath and could feel his voice vibrating as he answered.

"Alright, Gil. Goodnight then."

There was still a bit of amusement in his voice, but Gil found that he didn't really care. He was just so content with this whole situation at the moment that he just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
